I Met Her In Amsterdam
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Brown hair and blue eyes. Oh my god yes, she made me nervous. And suddenly, in a moment full of harmony, she came over and asked, "Do you want to dance?" And I said... "Yes."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or Darcy. If I did, they would have beautiful babies by now.**

**I've decided that I should stop freaking out over LokixDarcy and just ship them myself. **

The last time she saw him was the last time she ever felt safe. It was the last time she ever felt protected from all of the world's threats, big or small. The last time she saw him, blood smeared the side of his forehead, his jet-black hair was amiss, his skin thatched in small cuts.

He held her there, telling her that this was the finale. Telling her that he would have to go back for some time, not sure if he would be able to descend once again. He brushed his nose against her own, making her twist her legs in the sheets. His green eyes bore right into hers; words were unfathomable for he took the very breath from her lungs every time he spoke. His voice was soothing yet, domineering all the same. Blood soaking the pillow.

When Loki's bare chest pressed against her own, she would shiver with pure excitement. He was either getting ready to snug into a deep sleep or he was getting ready to give her a night she wouldn't soon forget.

Either way, Darcy made him smile. The expression on her face when he would fool her ever so slightly it amused him greatly. Her brown hair would tickle his nose when it fell about in the bed and her lips would then look so kissable.

Loki could not deny having gut-wrenching feelings for this woman. Her status, although, is what bothered him.

She was human.

It didn't bother him to the point where he couldn't imagine himself leaving her, it bothered him in a sense of what everyone else would think. No one knew, obviously. Loki would visit during the night when no one was around. He would slip shamelessly into her bed, curl his arms around her naked waist, and sigh into her neck. She would turn in those arms, cup his face in her small hands and kiss him, remarking sarcastically what had taken him so long. He would laugh, his eyes twinkling and he would then silent himself, gazing at her with utmost pleasure.

That was then.

And this was now.

As she waited for his return, she could not fathom the amount of time she thought she was waiting when it probably wasn't that long at all. Ascending back to wherever he was from, she watched him go. The great light from mighty space sucked him into a black shadow, ripping his body and soul from this earth and spitting it out on an unknown one, far beyond anything Darcy could ever imagine.

When midnight crossed, the next day flew, and the winter months melted, Darcy began to accept his not returning. She felt like Jane, waiting for him.

Thor said he would come back and he never did.

Would Loki do the same?

Every day she returned to the spot he had said his final goodbye and waited for a few hours in the jeep, trying to avoid the harsh sunlight.

_Loki limped himself to the circle that he summoned to get him back to… well wherever he was from, and looked behind him, Darcy watching from afar. She wanted so desperately to run to him, beg and plead him not to leave, yet it was futile. _

"_Loki…" She said quietly. "You don't have to go… You can stay here." She pleaded with him slightly, not wanting to anger him. _

"_No." He said flatly. "No I cannot." _

_She looked about her frantically as if there was something there to fix this. She felt the tears turn on, warmly welling up in her eyes. "Loki please…" _

_He turned around, "Darcy, there is nothing I can do about this. I must leave. If I do not return, I will be punished. Father no longer tolerates my acts. I must face my destroyer…" _

_She walked towards him, as the blaze of the ring whipped in the air. "But I…" _

_He closed the space between them, holding her face in his slender hands, captivating her eyes with his own, kissing her so passionately that she thought her knees would give way, and he finished her statement: "I love you too, my darling." _

_She was left breathless as he recoiled into the ring. He held one hand beyond it and she grabbed it silently, the only sound was the crackling of the fire-like teleportation realm. His form began to disintegrate as if he was made of sand, Darcy tightened her grip on his cold hand and yet, it began to disappear with the remainder of his body. _

"_Farwell, Darcy Lewis." _

The ground at which he left Midgard was still warm, and that was six months ago. Darcy was here today, it was about eight at night. The sun was just beginning to set under the mountain ridge while Jane and Erik accompanied her.The two women snacked on sandwiches while Erik watched the stars fleck the sky.

"What if shows up and doesn't remember you?" Jane remarked with a mouthful of food.

Darcy scoffed, "Yeah right, what do you think this is? A Lifetime movie?"

Jane rolled her eyes, defeated by Darcy's wit. "Well I'm just saying. Those Asgardians can never keep their promises."

Darcy looked to the ground and smiled softly, "Well that's the thing. Loki didn't promise me anything." She found it more, she supposed, erotic because he didn't swear on his return. He didn't sweep her off her feet and say _"I shall return to you, I promise!" _

Darcy hated swooning romance, she found it at the most, distasteful and horribly cliché.

Yet Loki, she thought. Holy fuck on a truck, Loki. He made her feel those butterflies that everybody talked about, he made her smile that smile everyone loved, and he made her blush a red that would rival that or roses.

Erik looked at his watch, "Darcy it's almost 10. Are you sure you don't want to head back?"

Darcy shook her head, "I usually wait till eleven every night." She said softly. "Just in case."

Jane sighed, "Darcy," She drawled. "He's not coming back."

Darcy scoffed, "You don't know that. Hell! Maybe when he gets here, Thor will be in tow!"

Jane glared at her, "They hate each other… You know that right?"

There was a crackling in the sky that stopped Darcy from retorting and she looked up as the stars began to flicker and spark like fireworks. "Are you seeing this?" She asked them.

Erik and Jane joined her side, "It's like their pulsing." He remarked.

There was then a mighty flash of light that forced everyone to shield their eyes. Roaring, like thunder, the sky ripped open as the light faded away. The group was able to look back up to the sky as it began to spit flame-like auroras. The roaring, thunder-like noises sounded again and the now dull, bluish glow burst into a fury of red and yellow lights. A sound like an explosion ruptured the ground and everything became silent.

Darcy looked from over her arm that she covered her eyes with. Jane coughed as dust filled the air and Erik patted his jacket, mumbling something under his breath. The circle that Loki had first descended in was now crackling with dying fire and a coal-like substance. He looked about, but could not see through the dust. She inched towards the location, "Darcy! Stay here!" Jane whispered aggressively. "Just because all of that crazy shit happened doesn't mean it's him!"

Darcy coughed as her lungs filled with dust. "Loki…?"

When the night regained its natural ambiance, she began to feel as if it was just a false alarm. But there, when she continued to walk, in that circle of dying light, Loki knelt on the ground, his head down. She sucked in a breath as he stood slowly, shaking off the affects of descent.

She knew it was him, there was no doubting it. 6 foot 4 and jet black hair. His armor shown well in the night with the moon radiating upon it. His green eyes locked right to her, not saying a word he smiled that smile.

"I have returned, Darcy of Midgard."

She laughed at his goofy formalities, "I'm glad." She bit her lip and looked towards the ground, nervous to say the least. He approached her, placing his hands on her face.

Smiling, flashing his perfect teeth he said, "Did I ever mention, Darcy Lewis…" He kissed her once, "That I love you?"

She gave him a short laugh, "Yeah," Kissing him back, "Yeah you did."

_**I met her in Amsterdam. 2000. **_

_**Brown hair and blue eyes. **_

_**Oh my god, yes. She made me nervous. **_

_**And in a moment of pure harmony, **_

_**She came up to me and said, do you want to dance?**_

_**And I said yes.**_


End file.
